The Wonder of Crescent Moon
by hyper-ruri
Summary: Harapannya pada sang bulan terkabul "Kuharap kami bisa kembali ke wujud asal." namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah awal dari cerita yang baru. "Haruka…" "Kau... masih hidup." "Aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang, sebelum terlambat. Aku mencintaimu, Kokonose Haruka, sejak dulu sampai sekarang, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah." KonoEne / HaruTaka


**Halloo readers**

**lama ga ketemu #sksd :P**

**anoo, bukan maksud saya melarikan diri dari setumpuk fic yang perlu diupdate, tapi tiba2 saya dpet inspirasi dan idenya tuh cocok bgt ama fandom Kagerou Project**

**well, anyway, coba saja dibaca dulu yaa**

**have a nice reading, siapin keripik Chitato ama coca-cola, plis bagi2 ke saya juga XD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The Wonder of Crescent Moon"**

**Rate: T**

**Romance, Friendship**

**Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Shizen no Teki-P.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam yang amat tenang, dengan langit hitam cerah tanpa awan, yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit, diiringi dengan suara jangkrik-jangkrik yang saling bersahutan.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat senyum mengembang di wajah seorang Ene.

Melainkan wajah tertidur seorang android berambut albino yang amat damai.

"Mereka lama banget pulangnya," keluh Ene.

* * *

Cerita ini diawali ketika pada siang hari yang terik, hari Sabtu, jam 1 siang. Sang Master, Kisaragi Shintaro diseret dengan tidak elitnya oleh sang adik, Kisaragi Momo, agar menemaninya pergi ke department store bersama semua anggota Mekakushidan.

Semuanya, kecuali Konoha.

Di saat semuanya ingin pergi, Konoha memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menjaga rumah.

Saking cepatnya Momo menarik jerseynya, Shintaro tidak menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan IPodnya.

Shintaro.

Meninggalkan.

IPodnya.

Alias Ene.

Artinya, Ene ditinggal bersama Konoha, menjaga rumah, berduaan.

Sebenarnya, Ene bisa kabur ke IPodnya Momo, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Konoha. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Konoha sendirian.

"Semoga Hibiya baik-baik saja," kata Konoha.

"Tenang saja! Ada master, Kido, dan yang lain, pasti tidak ada masalah!"

"Benarkah?"

Ene tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ene?" panggil Konoha.

"Ya?"

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja, jangan sungkan."

"Apa kau tidak capek tersenyum terus?"

Ene tersentak.

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu tersenyum atau tertawa. Kurasa itu bagus, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti memaksakan diri."

"A-aku baik-baik saja!"

"Oh, begitu..."

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hening.

"Mau negima?"

* * *

Ene terdiam, merenung tanpa henti, memikirkan kata-kata Konoha.

Konoha benar, ia memang sebenarnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Tersenyum dan tertawa, kedua hal itu akan membuatnya lupa sementara akan kenangan yang membuatnya sedih.

Kenangan yang menyakitkan, yang membuatnya selalu meneteskan air mata bila mengingatnya.

Dengan tersenyum, Konoha tidak akan bertanya tentang masa lalunya.

Masa lalunya sebagai Kokonose Haruka.

Apa yang ia lakukan ini salah?

Ia terpaksa melakukannya.

Konoha tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya sebelum bertemu Hibiya dan Hiyori.

Hanya Ene yang tahu.

Salah.

Hanya Enomoto Takane yang tahu.

Bahwa Konoha adalah Haruka yang masih hidup.

Namun, ingatannya semasa manusia telah mati.

_"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang diriku, jadi aku tidak mengenalmu, maaf."_

Ketika Ene mengetahui fakta itu, pada detik itu juga, ia merasa sakit.

Hatinya hancur.

Haruka yang ia sukai sudah tidak ada.

Ke mana hari-hari yang penuh tawa, air mata dan janji itu?

Janji bahwa besok mereka akan bertemu lagi di kelas.

Janji itu telah hilang, ketika mereka telah dijadikan manusia eksperimen oleh orang-orang berjubah putih tersebut.

Takdir berkata lain, mereka bertemu lagi, dalam wujud yang berbeda, sebagai Ene dan Konoha.

Ene memutuskan untuk memulai lembaran hidup baru dengan Konoha.

Namun, kenangan ketika mereka masih manusia tidak dapat hilang dari benak Ene.

Senyum Haruka yang lembut.

Sketsa dirinya yang dibuat oleh Haruka.

Kehangatan tubuh Haruka ketika ia memeluknya dari belakang, hanya untuk melihat dirinya bermain game.

Dan juga...

_"Haruka! Haruka! Sadarlah, buka matamu! Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!"_

Pucatnya wajah Haruka ketika ia pingsan.

Tiba-tiba, air mata kembali menetes, tangan Ene bergetar.

"Haruka..."

Ene cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

Matanya kembali memancarkan ketegaran.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis, nanti Konoha bisa khawatir kalau melihatku begini."

Lalu ia memandang keluar layar, melihat Konoha sedang membongkar isi kulkas.

"Konohaa, negimanya udah ketemu beluum?"

* * *

Konoha memakan negima sambil termenung.

Yang ia katakan pada Ene tadi, apakah keterlaluan?

Wajah Ene terlihat sedih.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Setiap memandangnya, walau Ene tersenyum, matanya selalu memancarkan kesedihan.

Ia tidak suka itu.

Padahal Shintaro, Momo dan yang lain bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas dan sinar matanya selalu berkilau bahagia.

Kenapa hanya dia?

Ia tidak mengerti.

Ketika ia bertanya pada Kido, ia hanya menepuk pundaknya.

Ketika ia bertanya pada Shintaro, ia hanya memandang Konoha dengan sedih sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

Ketika ia bertanya pada Hibiya, anak itu malah merebut IPod Shintaro dan berkata, "Konoha-nii tanya saja langsung ke orangnya."

Ketika ia akan bertanya pada Ene... IPod Shintaro malah low battery.

Siapapun tidak memberitahunya.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak mengerti.

Tapi yang pasti, ia tidak ingin melihat air mata di mata Ene yang biru.

Sebenarnya ketika pertama kali bertemu Ene, ia merasakan sesuatu, bahwa itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Tapi ia tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Dan ketika mengatakannya, Ene terlihat seperti akan menangis.

Namun Ene menahannya dan tersenyum, berusaha berkenalan dengannya.

_"Namaku Ene, kuharap kau mau menjadi temanku?"_

Dan sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara yang amat kecil, nyaris seperti bisikan.

_"Seperti dulu, Haruka."_

"KONOHAAAA!"

Teriakan Ene mengagetkannya, membawanya kembali ke alam sadar.

"E-eh? A-ada apa?" kata Konoha panik.

"Negimanya tidak habis tuh, kau melamun terus daritadi.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Ayo cepat habiskan! Habis itu, kita ke lapangan bisbol yuk, ini kan masih jam 3 sore. Kau suka main bisbol kan? Ajak anak-anak lain sekalian! Pasti menyenangkan!"

Konoha tersenyum, lalu ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan negima yang tinggal setengah batang itu.

* * *

Sudah jam 8 malam, namun semua anggota Mekakushidan masih saja belum kembali.

Konoha tertidur lelap di kamar, dengan IPod Shintaro berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Dia pasti lelah," kata Ene.

Kemudian, ia memandang keluar jendela.

"Wuaah, bulan sabit! Hei Kono-"

Namun Ene memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Konoha.

"Bulan sabit ya... Jadi ingat hari itu."

Hari terakhir ia menjadi manusia.

"Waktu itu sepertinya bulan juga mengabulkan harapanku."

_"Aku ingin hidup, aku ingin hidup! Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kumohon, siapapun, selamatkan aku!"_

Ene memandang bulan itu dalam diam.

"Kalau aku berharap sekarang, apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Ene tersenyum.

"Kuharap kami bisa kembali ke wujud asal."

Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang terang membutakan mata Ene, membuatnya menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uwaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia tidak lagi ada di dunia pixels.

Ia sedang berada di kamar Konoha.

"Huh? Aku tidak melayang?"

Ene melihat ke samping, ada Konoha yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Tunggu.

Bukan Konoha.

Rambut hitam.

Tahi lalat di sudut mata kanan.

Wajah yang polos ketika tidur.

Seragam SMA dengan sweater hijau.

Sosok itu...

Kokonose Haruka.

"Haru... ka?"

Ene tersentak, ia mundur ke belakang dan menabrak pintu lemari. Kemudian ia memandang ke belakang dan menatap cermin, mendapati dirinya tidak memakai jersey biru yang biasanya.

Rambutnya hitam, matanya coklat, dan ia memakai seragam sekolah ketika masih SMA.

Itu adalah sosoknya ketika ia masih hidup sebagai manusia.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Aku... kembali menjadi... Enomoto Takane?"

Kembali lagi, ia menatap sosok yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Takane mendekati Haruka yang sedang tertidur. Tangannya bergetar, bergerak mendekati dada kiri Haruka, di mana jantungnya berada.

Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

Namun ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memohon agar Haruka yang ada di depannya ini hidup.

Sudah berapa air mata ia keluarkan karena mengingat pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak ingin hatinya hancur lebih dalam lagi.

Memberanikan diri, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas jantung Haruka.

Dan ia merasakannya, denyut jantung yang normal.

"Haruka…"

Haruka hidup.

"Kau... masih hidup."

Orang yang ia cintai itu hidup!

"U-ukh... Sy-syukurlah Haruka."

Takane tidak dapat menahan dirinya, dan ia menangis di dada Haruka yang sedang tertidur.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah 7 sosok remaja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau, Kido dengan tenang, namun mengintimidasi.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali. Okaerinasai," kata Takane sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" tanya Kido lagi.

"Di mana Konoha dan Ene?" tanya pemuda bermata kucing, Kano.

Mata seorang pemuda berhoodie hijau, Seto, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah, dan sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas lega. Matanya kembali menjadi normal, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Tenang, mereka bukan orang yang mencurigakan," kata Seto.

"Me-mereka siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih, Marry.

"Itu Ene dan Konoha," kata Seto dengan tenang.

Hening mencekam selama 5 detik.

"E-ene?!" panggil pemuda yang memakai jersey merah, Shintaro.

"I-itu Ene?" tanya seorang gadis berambut orange, Momo sambil menunjuk Takane.

"I-itu Konoha-nii?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat, Hibiya.

"Di-dia..." kata Kido.

"Kembali menjadi manusia," lanjut Seto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kido.

Seto menunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

"Aku lupa," kata Kido sambil facepalm.

"Ene memang pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya dan Konoha pada kita semua. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini benar-benar terjadi," kata Momo.

"Saat Konoha bangun, ia pasti kaget," kata Kano.

Di saat itu juga, Haruka terbangun dan menatap mata Takane langsung.

"Ta... kane?" gumam Haruka.

"Haruka, kau bisa dengar aku?" panggil Takane.

"Ah, kenapa ada air mata di matamu, Taka-"

Takane langsung memeluk Haruka dengan erat, air mata tidak dapat dihentikannya.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Untunglah, kau masih hidup," kata Takane.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau sedang membicarakan apa, tapi… Maaf membuatmu menangis seperti ini," kata Haruka sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Takane.

Takane mengangguk pelan, dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Takane.

"Aku merasa aku tertidur sangat lama, berapa jam aku tert- Uwaaah! Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Haruka.

Kembali lagi, lima detik yang mencekam.

"INI MASALAH SERIUS!" teriak Kido dengan panik.

"Konoha-nii, hilang ingatan, lagi," kata Hibiya dengan pokerface.

"IPodku! Di mana dia?!" teriak Shintaro.

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan IPodmu? Dasar laki-laki tidak berguna!" teriak Momo.

Kegaduhan kembali muncul di markas Mekakushidan tersebut.

"Takane, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku ada di sini, bukankah tadi aku ada di rumah sakit? Sejak kapan aku memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Haruka.

Takane hanya menghela napas. Ia memijit kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saya merasa gagal #pundung**

**ini gada hubungannya ama novel aslinya loh, cuman imajinasi ababil**

**cuman tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi ini pas malam-malam saya liat bulan**

**eh, keinget satu adegan ilustrasi Shidu di novelnya**

**ah Shidu, gambarmu kok keren sih**

**maaf ya kalo kalian ga dapet feelnya, saya masih amatir :'(**

**reviewnya dong, thanks yaa XD**


End file.
